Good Days
by dibdab4
Summary: Mrs. Hughes has been sure of her feelings for Mr. Carson for a very long time, but does he feel the same? (First of several large chunks of a story I have been working on for a few days. I am addicted to writing about these two. Is fairly tame, but will head into M Rating land in the second installment.)
1. Chapter 1

"Will you be going, Mr. Carson?"

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were making their way back from Sunday morning church when they noticed the candy red and white fabric announcing the arrival of the traveling fair.

"Have you known me to attend the fair before, Mrs. Hughes?"

"No. But I had hoped you might allow yourself a little fun for once, Mr. Carson."

Mr. Carson bristled at the idea. "I will quite happily remain at the house while you and the others attend the fair."

Mrs. Hughes stopped, "The fair lasts more than one day, Mr. Carson. I could certainly stay home one evening so you may go."

Mr. Carson turned back to her, "No, no. I have better things to spend my money on, Mrs. Hughes."

Disappointed, Mrs. Hughes shook her head and quickened her step to meet him, "Suit yourself."

In truth, Mr. Carson did desire to attend the fair, but only if Mrs. Hughes was on his arm. Knowing that one of them should be in residence while the other was out, he dismissed any idea of going.

The servant's hall bristled with excitement as word of the fair spread. Mr. Carson was forced to shush them before announcing, "Anyone wanting to go to the fair will need permission from either myself or Mrs. Hughes and it would be best not to have the entire staff out of the house at one time. However, we will try to accommodate everyone who wishes to attend."

Mrs. Patmore stood in the doorway stirring a salad dressing. "Will Daisy and I have a chance to go, Mr. Carson?"

Mr. Carson inhaled deeply through his nose, "Of course, Mrs. Patmore. You and Daisy will need to decide which evening you would like to attend. I would like to have at least one of you in the house at all times."

"Excuse me." The entire staff leaped to attention and Mrs. Patmore almost dropped her bowl as Lord Grantham joined her in the doorway.

"Carson, I am sorry to interrupt, but Lady Grantham and I had a discussion on the way home from church in regards to the fair, and we would like to invite the entire staff to attend together on Friday evening. You all work very hard throughout the week and we thought it only appropriate that you should all enjoy the opportunity to attend the fair. Lady Grantham will give you more details, Mrs. Hughes. "

Mrs. Hughes was quick with a, "Thank you, milord."

Mr. Carson nodded, "Very good, milord." He waited until Lord Grantham had returned upstairs before issuing the warning, "Lord and Lady Grantham are being exceedingly generous. Please remember that we are representatives of this house and this family. Your behavior at the fair should reflect this at all times."

"So much for a good time." Mr. Barrow mumbled under his breath. Mrs. Hughes gave him a reproachful look which only elicited a smirk into his coffee cup.

The meal finished, the servants rose to begin further preparations for the family's Sunday luncheon.

Mrs. Hughes put her hand on Mr. Carson's arm. "Looks like you will be attending your first fair, Mr. Carson. Don't worry, "she smiled,"I will make sure you don't have too much fun." He could only muster a dismayed "humph." He watched her walk away and was forced to bite the side of his mouth to keep a smile at bay.

The week crept by as the staff looked forward to Friday night. Lady Grantham had met with Mrs. Hughes to assure her that the family would be dining with Mrs. Crawley that evening and then joining the staff at the fair, along with Nanny and the children.

With Lady Grantham's consent, Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore decided to make even more of the event by planning a picnic meal that the staff could enjoy just outside the fairgrounds. The menu consisting of sandwiches wrapped in wax paper and drinks in glass bottles, there would be little clean up involved.

Mrs. Hughes failed to ignite any outward signs of enthusiasm about the fair in Mr. Carson. He remained stoic whenever the topic was raised. He had agreed to accompany Mrs. Hughes, but insisted they would attend only in order to keep an eye on the staff.

On Thursday evening, he approached the kitchen in search of Mrs. Patmore when he overheard the voices of Mrs. Hughes and the cook coming from the parlor.

"But you won't have any fun," Mrs. Patmore insisted.

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose trying to get him to have fun will be my fun."

"You have an odd idea of what fun is, if you ask me."

Mrs. Hughes laughed, "You never know, Mrs. Patmore. Perhaps the fair will bring out a side of Mr. Carson we have never seen."

"We have both known Mr. Carson for almost twenty years, Mrs. Hughes. That man has as many sides as a pancake lying on the floor."

"Now, now…" Both Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Hughes were giggling.

Mr. Carson looked around to make sure no one had seen him and quickly made his way upstairs. He knew the staff thought him stiff and serious, but to hear Mrs. Patmore carry on and Mrs. Hughes giggle with her was more than he could bear. He avoided both of them the rest of the evening.

Given his abrupt departure, Mr. Carson failed to hear what Mrs. Hughes had proceeded to say to Mrs. Patmore. "What about our day at the seaside? He rolled up his pants and waded out into the water with me. He even held my hand."

Mrs. Patmore considered this for a moment. "That's true. I suppose if anyone could show him how to have fun it would be you." Mrs. Patmore conceded.

Mrs. Hughes blushed, unable to deny it.

Early the next morning, Mrs. Hughes was making her way to the servant's hall when she was stopped by Mr. Mosley.

"Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson asked me to tell you that he wasn't feeling well and is going to stay in bed."

"Is he all right, Mr. Mosley? Should I call Dr. Clarkson?"

"I asked him about calling the doctor, but he said it was just a head cold and that he would be fine. I thought I would take him some porridge and hot tea."

"Thank you, Mr. Mosley. And please keep me informed as to his condition throughout the day."

Mr. Mosley nodded and made his way towards the kitchen. Mr. Carson sick? The last time he had been ill, it had taken a temperature of 103, as well as the intervention of both Lady Mary and Dr. Clarkson to keep him in bed.

Mrs. Hughes gritted her teeth, "If he is doing this to avoid going to that bloody fair…"

Lunchtime came and a pacing Mr. Carson barely made it back under the covers as Mr. Mosley knocked and entered with a tray of soup and a pitcher of water.

"Thank you, Mr. Mosley."

"Is there anything else I can get you? Mrs. Hughes asked again if you would like her to call Dr. Clarkson."

Mr. Carson summoned a not very convincing cough and shook his head no. "The soup will be help enough, Mr. Mosley."

"Would you like me to stay this evening?" It was a kind offer, but not genuine. Mr. Mosley was desperate to accompany Mrs. Baxter to the fair.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Mosley. I am sure I will be fast asleep by the time you all head to the fair. No need for my cold to keep you from having a nice evening. Just keep an eye on things for me. Let me know if anyone acts at all out of line."

Mr. Mosley's smile was filled with relief. "Yes, Mr. Carson. I will." Mr. Mosley practically danced out of the room.

Mr. Carson felt guilty. He was letting the family down by not policing the staff at the fair, but convinced himself that Mrs. Hughes could certainly do that. She didn't need a boring old pancake spoiling her fun. He picked up the book from his bedside, but not even Sherlock Holmes could alleviate his bad mood.

Mrs. Patmore packed the last of the sandwiches into the basket. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

Mrs. Hughes handed a basket of fresh fruit to Mr. Mosley and a basket of muffins to Daisy. "No, no. I will be fine. It will be nice to have a quiet house to myself. I have some letters to write and if Mr. Carson needs anything…"

Mrs. Patmore whispered, "I don't think he is really sick. I think he is just determined not to go to this silly fair."

Mrs. Hughes smiled at her. "I know he is stubborn, but I don't think he is that stubborn."

"He would give many a mule a run for his money, Mrs. Hughes."

Mrs. Hughes couldn't fight a smile. "Oh, be off with you. Have a wonderful time and bring me back a candied apple."

Mrs. Patmore patted her on the arm with her free hand and made her way towards the back door. Mrs. Hughes followed and waved to the few members of staff who hadn't yet boarded the wagon bound for the village. She shut the door and let out a sigh.

She laid a tray with two bowls of soup, a small teapot, lemon, two cups and saucers, two muffins, a glass of orange juice, a Beecham's powder, a stack of clean handkerchiefs and the day's paper. She had stopped to rest twice on her way up to the men's floor. She stopped again to catch her breath outside of Mr. Carson's room. She heard a shuffle and the bed springs squeak as she knocked on the door.

Mr. Carson slumped down under the blankets and closed his eyes as Mrs. Hughes managed to open the door while balancing the heavy tray.

Noticing his eyes flutter, she set the tray on the table next to the bed. "Good evening, Mr. Carson. I thought I would join you for dinner seeing as we are the only two in the house."

Mr. Carson rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up a little in the bed.

"This is most kind, Mrs. Hughes, but why didn't you go to the fair with the others?"

"And leave you alone when you are sick? I couldn't do that Mr. Carson." She began to look around the room. "Where are your handkerchiefs?"

"My what?" Mr. Carson glanced around.

"You have a cold. I thought you would have some soiled handkerchiefs that would need laundering. I brought you a stack of new."

"I…." Mr. Carson glanced around the bed nervously, "…Mr. Mosley must have taken them."

She eyed him suspiciously and picked up his water glass. "I brought you a Beecham's powder. Would you like it now or after dinner?"

"Oh, after is fine."

"Very well. I thought I could rub some camphor on the bottoms of your feet if you would like. It is so helpful in clearing out a stuffed nose and chest."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to trouble you."

Mr. Carson watched as she began to straighten things that didn't need to be straightened around his room. "You actually don't sound all that congested. You haven't coughed or sneezed since I have been here. Hopefully the day in bed has given you some much needed rest."

"Oh, yes. I will be right as rain tomorrow." He faked a little cough.

Mrs. Hughes spun and faced him. "Mr. Carson, I have been a housekeeper for half my life. I know when a member of my staff is pretending to be ill to get out of work, but I have never known someone pretend to be ill to get out of having fun!"

He felt like the time when he was five years old and his mother had caught him in their pantry eating the cookies she had made for a church picnic.

He slouched back down so that his blanket obscured his mouth. "I thought it was unfair for you to be saddled with me when you could be having a good time."

"Pull down your blanket, I can't understand you." While bewildered at his deception, Mrs. Hughes couldn't help but notice how sweet and very childlike Mr. Carson looked with a lock of hair resting on his forehead, his covers pulled up so high she could only make out his downcast eyes and the red and white ticking of his pajama collar around his ears.

He stretched his chin over the edge of the blankets. "I didn't want you to be stuck with me because I don't know how to have fun."

"That is ridiculous."

"Mrs. Patmore certainly thinks it is true."

"What?"

"I was looking for her last night and I overheard the two of you talking and laughing. She said I was a pancake."

Mrs. Hughes bit her bottom lip.

"You are laughing now!" Mr. Carson rolled over and faced the wall.

"I am not laughing, Mr. Carson. And you are not a pancake." It took all of her might not to giggle. "Mr. Carson."

"Go away."

"Mr. Carson…" Mrs. Hughes pulled a chair close to his bedside and rested her elbows on the bed, her face in her hands. "Mr. Carson, I didn't go to the fair this evening because the only reason I wanted to go at all was to go with you."

Mr. Carson remained staring at the wall. "You are just saying that."

"What do I have to gain from saying that?" She felt him shift slightly in the bed, but he still refused to turn over and face her.

"Do you know the last really good day I had, Mr. Carson? The seaside. The day at the seaside, wading through the water and holding your hand."

He shifted slightly so that she could make out his profile.

"I thought you had enjoyed the day as much as I had, but I guess I was wrong."

His shift to face her was so abrupt, he would have rolled into her had she not jerked back.

He looked at her seriously, "It was one of the best days of my life, Mrs. Hughes." He slid his arm out from under the blanket and took her hand.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Days are what we make them, Mr. Carson. I would like to have more good days. With you."

He studied her face. "I would like that very much, Mrs. Hughes."

She gave him a warm smile. "I'm sorry you overheard Mrs. Patmore being unkind, and I am sorry that I laughed. I am not sure how much you heard, but I did defend you."

"Apparently I missed that part of the conversation."

"Would you like to get up? No one else is in the house. There are sandwiches downstairs." She turned her head to look at the tray, "The soup is probably cold by now."

"I'll get dressed."

"Don't bother, Mr. Carson."

"But I feel a fool in my pajamas."

"Well, what if I feel a fool with you and change into my dressing gown?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Very well, Mrs. Hughes."

She grinned. "Very well. And you get to carry the tray down. I almost dropped the silly thing three times." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

They met in the kitchen, both in sleeping attire, dressing gown and slippers. Mrs. Hughes had even taken her hair down and worked it into her nightly braid.

"I am sorry I was dishonest today."

"We will say nothing more of it. What would you say to a glass of wine to go with our roast beef sandwiches, Mr. Carson? "

"Wonderful idea, Mrs. Hughes." Mr. Carson went to his pantry and returned with two glasses and a bottle of red.

"I will share my candied apple with you when Mrs. Patmore brings it back."

"I'm afraid we might be forced out of this Garden of Eden if I did."

Mrs. Hughes laughed. "I think that makes Mrs. Patmore the devil disguised as the serpent."

Mr. Carson laughed as he poured her glass of wine, "I think I'd rather be a pancake than the devil."

"Adam, would you like to move our Garden of Eden to my parlor?"

"That would be lovely, Eve." He smiled at her as they gathered their plates and wine.

"So, Mrs. Hughes, these good days…"

Mrs. Hughes looked up from her muffin and swallowed. "Yes, Mr. Carson?"

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Well…" She wasn't sure where he was going with this line of inquiry. "I suppose we would have to talk to Lord and Lady Grantham about taking some of our half days at the same time."

'I see." Mr. Carson examined the remnants at the bottom of his wine glass.

"And…perhaps we could try to set aside some time on nice days to maybe take walks together…"

"Yes…"

"And…" Mrs. Hughes was flustered. "Well, what do you think?"

Mr. Carson set his wine glass on the table and looked into Mrs. Hughes eyes. "I think we should retire, get married and buy a cottage so we can have all the good days we want."

Mrs. Hughes mouth dropped open.

"Do you have any strong opinions about that?"

She had to blink a few times. "Did you just ask me to marry you, Mr. Carson?"

He smiled at her. "I promise to do it properly, down on my knee and with a ring at some point, but yes, I suppose I did."

"Just like that?"

"Oh never just like that."

"Do you mean to say you have been thinking about marrying me before now?"

"Only since 1913. It was around this time of year. You met Joe Burns at the fair and he asked you to marry him. We sat at this very table and you began to tell me of his proposal, and I suddenly thought, 'You can't marry him. I love you too much. You can't leave me."

Mrs. Hughes was dumbfounded. He had known he loved her for ten years? "All this time?"

"All this time."

She remained in at state of shock.

He leaned towards her, "I still don't know what you think of the idea."

Mrs. Hughes shakily stood up and crossed to the fireplace. She paced for nearly a minute before she took a deep breath, "I had only been at Downton for a few months when one day I walked past the nursery to find you singing and dancing with the young ladies. You must remember? "

Mr. Carson nodded and smiled at the memory.

"Lady Mary and Lady Edith were twirling around you and Lady Sybil was standing on your feet as you held her hands. I remember you were singing "There are Fairies at the Bottom of My Garden." It was as if I were seeing a different person wearing your clothes. I knew you to be firm, but fair in how you ran the house, but seeing you with the young ladies, I could see how kind and loving you could also be.' She looked down at her clasped hands for a moment before she mustered the courage to look him in the eye. "Not a day has gone by when I haven't looked at you and seen that man dancing in the nursery. I have loved you every day and every night since then." Tears began to slide down her cheeks and her voice trembled as she told him, "I can think of nothing more I want than to be your wife."

Mr. Carson jumped out of his chair and took her in his arms. He pulled his head back to look her. She smiled through her tears. He used the sleeve of his dressing gown to dry her cheeks. Tipping her chin up with his fingers, he bent down and gently kissed her lips.

Standing on her tip toes, she placed her arms around his neck, "This is much more fun than any old fair."

He laughed and ran his hands down her back. Seeing her out of the strict confines of her corset was a treat, but touching her soft curves was pure joy.

"Kiss me again, Charles," she whispered. He took her face in both of his hands and began by taking her bottom lip between his lips. She opened her mouth as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He moved one hand behind her neck as the other swept down the side of her back to her waist. He tasted the wine and sweet muffin as his tongue began to gently dart into her mouth. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, the fingers of one hand caressing his neck, the other running through his hair.

He moved to her cheek and then to her ear, grazing her sensitive ear lobe with his teeth. She gasped at this new sensation.

He pulled her to him tightly and she was suddenly and keenly aware of the growing excitement below his waist. The dressing gown couldn't hide the fact that he had a substantial erection.

She shocked herself by not wanting to let go of him. Her instinct was, instead, to push her hips against him. She moved her hands to his chest and forced some space between the two of them.

"Elsie?"

"Charles, there is nothing I want more than to continue what we are doing, but we have to stop."

He knew in an instant that she must have felt his erection. He was mortified.

"I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean…you aren't…"

"Charles Carson, I quite frankly would go to bed with you this very minute, but that is not possible. The others will be back any moment and we just…well; we cannot until we are married. Do you agree?"

He was still embarrassed but her frank acknowledgement of wanting him as much as he wanted her was a relief and did nothing to curb his excitement. "You are right."

She smiled at him with tenderness and inhaled deeply, "I don't mean to be indelicate, but when do you want to tell the family about retiring?"

The realization that he wouldn't die in harness was new to him. "I don't know."

A small frown crossed her face. "I was hoping you would say tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"And that we would have the banns read as soon as possible."

Charles couldn't help but smile. Elsie Hughes was nothing if not a determined woman.

"Tomorrow it is. We may be married before the month is out."

She threw he arms around his neck. "Are you sure this is what you want? Are you really sure?"

"You. I want you." He kissed her soundly. The kissing would have continued had they not heard the sounds of the wagon pulling up on the gravel out back.

"You must get to your room!"

He quickly kissed her forehead before hurrying out the door. She had just gathered the plates and wine glasses and crossed to the kitchen when Mrs. Patmore bounded through door.

"Already in your nightgown?"

Mrs. Patmore had obviously had more to drink than the bottled lemonade they had packed for the picnic.

"Oh yes. Just clearing up before bed."

"Brought you a candied apple." She swayed a little as she dug in her basket. "I am so kind, I even brought one back for the patient. How is Mr. Carson?"

Mrs. Hughes smiled as she rinsed the wine glasses. "I think he will be right as rain tomorrow, Mrs. Patmore. Right as rain."

The cook gave her a curious look but was distracted by having to peel the paper off the candied apples.

"Thank you for the apple, Mrs. Patmore. Mr. Mosley can deliver Mr. Carson's. Was everyone well behaved?"

Mrs. Patmore peered into the sink. "Why are you washing two wine glasses?"

"Shhhh…." Let everyone get to bed and I will tell you."

Mrs. Patmore giggled with excitement.

Mr. Mosley had delivered the candied apple to a "sleeping" Mr. Carson, the family had been attended to and all of the staff, with the exception of the housekeeper and the cook, had gone to their rooms for the night.

Mrs. Hughes carried her cup of tea into the parlor, leaving the door ajar. Mrs. Patmore sipped a glass of water.

"How was the fair?"

"How was the fair?! It was a fair. We ate, we drank, we threw hoops…who cares about the fair! Why were you washing two wine glasses?"

Mrs. Hughes took a deep breath, "Well, after you left, I took up a tray to Mr. Carson." Mrs. Patmore nodded. "And found him to be not at all sick."

"I knew it!"

"Wait." Mrs. Hughes interrupted what was certain to be a tirade about Mr. Carson. "So I asked him why he would do such a thing and he said it was because he knew I would have a better time without him because he heard you call him a pancake."

Mrs. Patmore let out a squeak and covered her mouth.

"Don't laugh. He was very angry. It hurt his feelings."

"I'm sorry."

"Anyway, in an effort to make things right, I told him that the last good day I had had was with him at the seaside and that was why I especially wanted to go with him to the fair. "

Mrs. Patmore smiled as she nodded this time.

"That didn't do the trick, so I told him I thought he had enjoyed the day as well, but obviously that wasn't the case. He quickly assured me that it was "one of the best days of his life."

"Oh!" Mrs. Patmore cooed.

"We then agreed that we would both like to have more good days like the one at the seaside."

"And…?"

"And I talked him into joining me for sandwiches downstairs because our soup had gotten cold. He wanted to dress for dinner, but I insisted on putting on my dressing gown so he wouldn't feel foolish."

"And that is why you were dressed as you were when we came in. But where was Mr. Carson?"

"Patience, Mrs. Patmore."

Mrs. Patmore put her hand over her mouth to demonstrate that she would stop interrupting.

"So we had sandwiches and wine and we sat in here to eat and he asked me how I thought we could have more good days."

"Yes?" Mrs. Patmore was practically bouncing in her seat.

"And I said we could ask the family to let us occasionally take our half days together and maybe we could take walks when the weather is nice."

Mrs. Patmore looked disappointed. "Well, all right."

"And he said…" Suddenly the parlor door opened and Mr. Carson walked in.

"And I said why don't we just retire, buy a cottage and get married and have all the good days we want."

Mrs. Patmore squealed, jumped up and threw her arms around Mr. Carson. "Oh, Mr. Carson, you aren't a pancake!"

Mrs. Hughes smiled and took a sip of her tea. "Well, if you are, you are my pancake."


	2. Chapter 2

Each member of the family reacted quite differently when Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes had shared their news. Lady Mary smiled and congratulated them both, surprising herself by welling up when she took Carson's hand. Tom shook Mr. Carson's hand and then took both of Mrs. Hughes hands in his and warmly wished her every happiness. Lady Grantham did not hide her shock, but regained her composure enough to shake both their hands and immediately ask how long it would take to have their successors in place. Lord Grantham was unnervingly quiet until he shocked everyone with his outburst at Carson, "You're telling Mama!" storming out of the room.

Dismissed and somewhat shaken by their reception, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes returned to her parlor to take a much needed seat.

They sat in silence until Mrs. Hughes let out a loud "Ha!" and repeated Lord Grantham's "You're telling Mama!" She began laughing and couldn't stop. Mr. Carson fought to maintain a more serious demeanor, but found he, too, couldn't help but acknowledge the ridiculousness of the Lord's outburst; he joined in Mrs. Hughes hysterics.

"I can't breathe!" Mrs. Hughes cried.

Mrs. Patmore stuck her head in the door. "What happened? Did you tell them?"

Neither could stop laughing long enough to give her an answer.

"I'll bring you some tea and maybe then you can calm down and tell me."

Members of the staff began to congregate around the door to listen to the housekeeper and the butler giggling like a clan of hyenas.

Anna stepped into the parlor. "Mrs. Hughes? Mr. Carson? Are you all right?"

Carson wiped his eyes and managed to catch enough breath to ask, "Anna, would please tell everyone to be prompt for lunch today. Mrs. Hughes and I have an announcement."

Daisy, Anna and Mrs. Baxter cried. Mosley applauded. Mr. Barrow spilled his water. Mr. Bates shook Mr. Carson's hand. Mrs. Patmore brought in special little cakes she had made in honor of the occasion. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes beamed.

That evening, having been informed by Mr. Carson as Mrs. Hughes stood by, the Dowager reached out and took one of both of their hands and said, "About time, too." Lord Grantham looked on in shock. His outburst had been for naught.

Lord Grantham later apologized to Mr. Carson for his initial reaction and offered them their choice from among three lovely cottages, as well as a selection of furniture from that stored in the attic of the abbey. They chose the Rose Cottage complete with indoor plumbing, a Ruud gas water heater, and built-in book shelves. From the attic they chose an overstuffed couch and matching chair. Mrs. Hughes was allowed to take the table and chairs from her parlor. Their bedroom suit included a large bed with matching dresser and chest of drawers.

One week after Mr. Carson had pretended to be sick, he asked Mrs. Hughes to join him on an evening walk. Lantern in hand, he led her to the dock of the small pond near the house. Candles lined the small wooden platform and reflected off the water. Having made their way to the center of the dock, Mr. Carson sank to one knee and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and officially asked Mrs. Hughes to be his bride. She whispered, "Yes, oh yes," and brushed the side of his face with her left hand. He placed the delicate gold band that featured a small square sapphire on her finger and kissed the inside of her palm.

Mr. Barrow left Downton Abbey for good when he was passed over as the replacement for Mr. Carson. Mr. Carson was unable to justify recommending him after all of the misdeeds and unkindness Thomas had perpetrated over the years. Mr. Mosley was moved into Thomas' place as under butler and an experienced butler from London was hired. He was respectful of Mr. Carson, which, in turn, quickly gained him the respect of the rest of the staff.

Mrs. Hughes tried to convince Anna to take her place, but Anna was unwilling. The demand of being housekeeper of such a large house would, she felt, stand in the way of expanding the family she and Mr. Bates might want someday. Mrs. Hughes understood and Mrs. Bute was summoned from London.

Lord and Lady Grantham would have preferred Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes to stay at Downton until they were no longer able to walk the halls, but they were pleased with how smoothly the transition was managed.

Training the new staff pushed the wedding date back by a few weeks, but within two months, Elsie Hughes became Elsie Carson.

The wedding was held on a brisk Sunday afternoon in November. The bride carried her bible, adorned with a few sprigs of heather and wore a deep blue suit that beautifully set off her eyes. The groom wore a new dark suit that was tailored to perfection. They had chosen to have the wedding in the small chapel adjacent to the larger sanctuary. It was a tight fit, the attending included all of the members of staff, the entire Crawley family, Dr. Clarkson, as well as several villagers who had known and admired both butler and housekeeper for many years.

Mr. Carson surprised Mrs. Hughes by sending her sister and brother-in-law train fare, as well as renting a room for them at the Grantham Arms. While he could have given her no greater gift than this, she returned the gift with the a look of surprise that quickly altered to bliss when she noticed her sister on the aisle. The two Scottish beauties briefly squeezed hands as the bride made her way to her awaiting groom.

"You look beautiful." Mr. Carson whispered as he took her hand. Mrs. Hughes blinked away tears, "So do you."

The service was simple and the kiss sweet as Mr. Travis announced them man and wife.

A small reception was held in the church hall. The couple was toasted with Mrs. Patmore's ginger punch many times over, many hugs were exchanged and tears shed.

Mr. Branson, had volunteered to drive the new couple home in the finest car in the Crawley fleet. Just before the car left, Lady Mary took joined Tom in the front of the car. The bride and groom both smiled and waved as they were driven away. As the church disappeared from view, they both turned and rested their heads against the seat, smiling as they held hands.

The sun had just begun to set when they arrived at the cottage. As Tom opened the door for Mr. and Mrs. Carson, Lady Mary pulled a bottle of Lord Grantham's finest champagne and a box containing two glasses out from under her seat. "For a private toast."

Mr. Carson was thunderstruck. "This is the Baccarat crystal, milady."

"Now it is your Baccarat crystal, Mr. Carson. Congratulations and many, many happy returns." Lady Mary kissed Carson on the cheek and quickly returned to the car before either of them could become too emotional.

Mr. Branson kissed Mrs. Carson on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Sybil would be so pleased." He dashed away before either he or Mrs. Carson could become too emotional.

Charles looked at the sad smile on Elsie's face. "What did he say, love?"

She took his arm, "Tell you later."

They watched the car drive out of view before walking up to their front door. Charles handed her the champagne bottle and glasses, unlocked and pushed open the door, and, before she could protest, swung Elsie up into his arms and kissed her. "Welcome home."

He gently put her on her feet as they stood inside the parlor of the cottage. The room was cozy and inviting. The wood work and walls were bright and cheerful in white. Shades of blue and muted reds and pinks covered the soft furnishings in the room. The bookshelves were mostly filled with volumes they had each collected over the years, as well as a few from Lord Grantham's library that he knew they each particularly loved.

Charles knelt to build a fire in the fireplace as Elsie carried the champagne and glasses into the kitchen. She placed the champagne in the ice box and then removed the glasses from their box and placed them on a high shelf knowing how precious they were to Charles.

She returned to the parlor and stood next to where he knelt in front of the hearth and ran her fingers through his hair, "Mr. Carson."

"Mrs. Carson." He reach over and too her hand and kissed the sapphire ring, along with the simple gold band he had added to her finger only hours before.

Elsie sighed and thought of the night of their formal engagement when they had returned to Downton from the dock. She had looked at the sapphire in the light and thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, much less ever been given.

"It is so, so lovely, Charles, but it is too much. A simple gold band is all I need…"

He let her fuss for a moment and then simply said:

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes."

Overwhelmed, a teary Elsie had placed her arms around Charles and held him tight. He whispered, "I saw it and I thought of your beautiful blue eyes and knew there was no other choice."

Pulling herself back into the moment, Elsie helped Charles stand. He put an arm around her waist and drew her to him. He kissed her brow and the end of her nose before moving to her mouth. They continued to kiss and caress one until the sun had completely gone down and the only light in the room was provided by the fireplace flames.

"Charles?"

"Yes, love?" He stepped back, holding her hand.

"I think I would like to take a bath before bed."

Charles swallowed, "Very good. I can build a fire in the bedroom and then take a quick bath myself when you are finished."

She leaned against him. "Perfect."

Elsie retrieved a white box she had hidden in the bottom dresser drawer and made her way to the bathroom. Charles had turned on the taps while she was in the bedroom and steam began to fill the room. He gave her a quick kiss before moving into the bedroom and closing the door. Elsie opened the bathroom window a few inches to release some of the steam.

Undressing quickly, she hung her new suit on an empty hanger she had placed on the back of the bathroom door leading into the bedroom and stacked her corset, shift, stockings and shoes on top of the wicker hamper. She added some lavender bath oil to the water and gently lowered herself into the tub.

Charles had gone into the back garden to retrieve extra wood when he heard a contented Elsie sigh. He couldn't refrain from peeking into the partly opened window. The position of the tub in relation to the window allowed him to see Elsie's head leaning back against the edge of the tub. He was enjoying the sight of the soft tendrils of hair that curled around her peaceful, smiling face and was just about to turn away when Elsie eased her body into an upright position to reach for the cloth lying over the side of the tub. The upper portion of her wet, naked body was suddenly in view. Charles gasped. Her breasts were beautiful, full and firm. He quickly ducked out of sight. Heat flushed his face and chest. He had to rest against the side of the cottage for a moment to regain his composure and nearly forgot to take firewood in with him as he made his way back into the cottage.

Elsie fought the urge to rush through the bath. She went over each limb with the warm soapy cloth and blushed as she ran the cloth between her legs, a nervous flutter filling her stomach. Reaching for the towel hanging from the rack, she carefully stepped out of the tub and onto the white and blue rag rug Daisy had made and given them as a wedding gift. She thoroughly dried her entire body and pulled the stopper from the tub. She put on her dressing gown after applying lavender scented cream, a gift from Mrs. Baxter, to her legs, arms, abdomen and breasts. She rubbed her trusty Cyclax lotion over her face and down her neck. She opened the small cabinet above the sink and smiled at the sight of her toothbrush next to Charles'.

Body soft and supple and teeth cleaned, Elsie removed the pins from her hair and ran her hair brush through her long chestnut mane. She loosely braided the hair, leaving a few soft strands framing her face.

She took a deep breath, removed her dressing gown and opened the white box. Gently pulling back the folds of tissue paper, she lifted the cream colored silk gown from the box. A band of delicately embroidered blue flowers created an empire waist. Two lengths of blue silk ribbon synched in the waistline and created a sash in the back. A small series of blue cloth covered buttons was located under the arm on one side of the gown. A loose split sleeve draped from each shoulder to just above the elbow. Elsie carefully unbuttoned the gown and pulled it over her head, letting the cool fabric slide down her body. She buttoned the gown and tied the sash before walking to the looking glass that hung on the back of the door leading to the corridor. She smiled, feeling her cheeks warm as she took in her reflection. The effect of the empire waist and low-cut bodice was more daring than any garment Elsie had ever worn. She took a very deep breath and bit her bottom lip; she had never been so nervous in her whole life.

Charles sat on the edge of the sofa with an open book in his hands. He had read the same paragraph four times. What was taking her so long? He jumped to his feet when he heard the bath taps begin to run. He picked up his pyjamas and a clean pair of shorts from the sofa and timidly made his way down the corridor.

"Elsie?" He stood outside the bathroom door, but it was the bedroom door that creaked.

She had opened the door a few inches and he could only make out her face in the dim corridor.

"Sorry I took so long. "

"You didn't," he reassured her.

She gave him a warm smile. "I am running you a fresh bath and there is a towel on the rack. I hung your dressing gown on the back of the door and your slippers are in there. Oh, and your toothbrush is in the cabinet."

She had thought of everything. "Thank you." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

Charles was thorough, but quick with his bath. He splashed on some cologne, cleaned his teeth and ran his brush over his hair before stepping into his shorts and pyjamas and putting on his dressing gown. He put his hand on the door knob to the bedroom but wasn't sure how to proceed. Should he knock? Should he take more time so he doesn't seem too eager? He had just lifted his fist to gently knock only to have Elsie call out to him, "Come in whenever you are ready." His other hand still on the door knob, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Elsie was wearing her dressing gown as she stood at the dresser. An engraved silver tray, presented to Mr. Carson by the Dowager Countess on his retirement, was lined with a thick doily and contained the bottle of champagne and the two Baccarat flutes.

She turned to him with a playful smile, "Don't worry. I didn't carry the tray in loaded. I made three trips."

He laughed as he crossed the room to her. Her skin glowed in the firelight. He inhaled her light lavender scent and kissed the top of her head.

"I will let you do the honors, Mr. Carson."

He expertly took hold of the bottle and popped the cork with nary a drop escaping. He poured them each a glass and handed one to her.

He looked down at her face in the firelight and said, "To a life full of good days with my beautiful wife." She smiled up at him, "To my wonderful husband." They gently clanked the glasses and took a sip. The champagne was delicious, but the nerves of the newlyweds didn't allow them to fully enjoy it. They both nursed their glasses as the reality of what was about to happen weighed upon them.

"Would you…" Charles didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Elsie laughed, "Oh finish your champagne, Charles."

Elsie downed hers quickly and placed the glass back on the tray. Charles took the last few swallows in his glass and set it next to Elsie's. He replaced the stopper in the champagne bottle and turned to look at her. She smiled at him tenderly and offered her hand.

Leading him across the room, she then untied his dressing gown and helped him out of it. Elsie beckoned him to take a seat on the bed and once he was seated, she took his hands and placed them on the tie of her dressing gown. He slowly pulled the knot loose and placed his hands just inside the opening near her shoulders. Elsie drew her shoulders back and let the dressing gown slide to the floor.

Charles gasped as he took in the silk landscape in front of him. The silk gown clung to every curve and swell of her soft, warm body. He looked up into her face. "Oh, Elsie."

"Will I do, Mr. Carson?"

"I should say. You are beautiful."

She let out a small sigh of relief and stroked his cheek. He pulled her to him, the side of his face pressed against her bosom, while his hands slid down the sides of her waist and over her bum. She lightly moaned with pleasure from his touch.

Running her hands up and down his back, she then leaned slightly away from him, taking his face in her hands and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. She slowly unbuttoned his pyjama top and let her hands slide over the warm plane of his chest. Her hands explored the thick hair that covered his chest and stomach. Charles returned her touch, sliding his hands up the sides of her breasts and then let his thumbs stroke her nipples in gentle circle motions. Elsie let out a series of soft sighs as the sensation of Charles' touch traveled from her sensitive nipples to deep between her legs.

She leaned down and kissed him with a surprising voraciousness. Charles wrapped his arms around her, leaned back pulling her on top of his body.

Elsie pushed herself up with one hand, looking at him, "I'm too heavy."

"You're perfect," he whispered as he pulled her back down to him. Elsie smiled, but slid to his left so they were both on their sides facing one another. Their hands continued to explore one another's bodies as they exchanged kisses.

Elsie finally pulled back her head, nearly breathless from the exquisite activity of the last few minutes. "Can we pull back the bedclothes?"


	3. Chapter 3

Charles kissed her once more, stood up and offered his hand. On her feet, Elsie moved to the other side of the bed and they pulled back the covers. "Do you have a preference as to which side of the bed you sleep on?"

Charles looked at Elsie from a further vantage point than when he had removed her dressing gown. He was unable to wipe the smile from his face.

Aware that he was staring at her, Elsie playfully feigned shock, "Mr. Carson, are you ogling me?"

He simply smiled and shook his head, "Not ogling, admiring. I don't think you appreciate how beautiful you are."

Gathering the hem of her gown, Elsie climbed onto the bed and crawled on hands and knees to Charles. Pulling herself up onto her knees, she ran her hands over Charles' chest, "I don't think you appreciate how beautiful you are." He took her face in his hands and gave her a long, deep kiss.

Elsie pushed his pyjama top off his shoulders and Charles let it fall to the ground. She bit her bottom lip as she reached for the tie to his pyjama pants. Bow in hand, she looked up at him. He took a deep breath and nodded. The pants pooled around his ankles, Charles stepped out of them and was left in only his shorts. Elsie grinned and raised her eyebrows.

A bashful smile and a warm blush bloomed on Charles' face. He shook his head and said, "Ladies first."

Elsie tensed for a moment, but reached under her arm and carefully undid the eight small buttons and untied the sash at the back of the gown. She then took Charles' hands and placed them over the hem at either side of her knees. The fabric slid smoothly over Elsie's hips and torso. Charles held his breath as the beautiful breasts he had spied through the bathroom window were now only inches from him.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. She kissed his neck as she reached down and unbuttoned his shorts. Charles fixated on a point on the opposite wall as Elsie gently pulled the shorts down his thighs. Realizing she couldn't reach past his knees, Charles put a hand on her bare shoulder for balance and worked the shorts off the rest of the way.

Elsie pulled back from Charles and reclined onto her side, resting her head on her hand which was propped by her bent elbow, she was now taking a tour of his body with her eyes. "Beautiful." She whispered.

Charles let out a sigh and crawled into bed. They now lay mirroring each other. He used the fingers of his free hand to trace the curve of her cheek. "Good day, Mrs. Hughes?"

"A very good day, Mr. Carson."

"Do you…do you have any questions?"

Knowing fully well that he was referring to the perpetuation of their wedding night, Elsie bit her bottom lip before answering, "Yes. Who do you think is the better cook? Daisy or Mrs. Patmore?"

Charles rolled over onto his back laughing. "What I have I gotten myself into?"

Elsie moved over so that her mouth was at his ear. "Trouble. Lots and lots of trouble," she whispered before she began to gently lick and bite his earlobe. He hummed in appreciation.

"Roll over." Charles turned his head with a puzzled look. She smiled as she repeated her command, "Roll over."

Charles pulse sped up, but he did as he was ordered.

Elsie climbed on top of him so she was straddling his lower back, her bottom resting on his. She began to run her fingernails over his shoulder blades and down to the base of his spine.

"You know I grew up on a farm, Charles."

"I know." His answer was muffled, but intelligible.

"I know what goes where."

Charles allowed a low, deep chuckle to escape.

Elsie leaned down and kissed his back and then lifted herself off Charles. He began to turn over, but she put her hand on his back. "Not yet."

Elsie started on his calves and ran her fingernails up the back of his legs and over his thighs. A sheet of goose flesh broke out as he lightly moaned. She gently urged him to spread his legs a little to which he happily complied. Elsie grazed her fingers over the inside of his thighs and onto his buttocks. She progressed to massaging his shoulders and back, eventually working her way to his lower back and down his legs. She kissed the back of each of his knees and slid both hands up the insides of his thighs. She sat back and whispered, "You can roll over now."

"Elsie…you need to know…"

She let out a small laugh, "Roll over, Charles. That was the point."

Looking over his shoulder, Charles whispered, "You will never cease to amaze me."

"Good."

Charles rolled over and issued his own gentle command, "Come here."

Elsie laid down and Charles pulled her to him so that they were in spooning position. She could feel the hard length of him against her bottom. He began running his hand up her hip, along her waist and ribs until he reached her breast. He very lightly ran his fingers over her taught nipple. Elsie moaned in appreciation. He kissed her ear, down her neck and onto her shoulder. "Turn onto your back, love," he whispered.

Elsie shifted so that her back was flat against the mattress. Charles, taking the fullness of her right breast into his hand, lowered his mouth onto her rosy red nipple. After a few moments, he removed his hand from her breast and gently grazed his palm back over her rib cage and onto the soft swell of her stomach. His fingers ran through the thick chestnut thatch between her legs. Elsie tensed up causing Charles to release her nipple and look up at her. He raised his eyebrows seeking permission to continue. She inhaled and nodded her head.

He began to gently lick and kiss her nipple as his fingers gently explored the opening of her sex. Very wet with arousal, his fingers easily slid among the delicate and sensitive folds. Each tiny probe and stroke caused her to arch her back.

Charles moved his hand to her hip, "Are you ready, love?'

Elsie lifted her head up and kissed him lightly. "All right." She spread her legs apart allowing Charles to move between them.

"I will be as gentle as I can," he whispered.

Elsie nodded and Charles carefully guided himself into her. Elsie waited for the pain she expected with each of the first few thrusts. Given her early life on the farm which included plenty of horseback riding, as well as a career that included its fair share of manual labor, she knew there was the possibility that she no longer had the anatomical barrier that most women maintained until their wedding night. She was relieved to find she felt no discomfort.

Charles was also concerned that she might be in pain and after a few slow, gentle thrusts, stopped and asked, "Are you all right?"

"More than all right. You can go faster if you would like."

He smiled at her and eased himself back in. He didn't rush, but steadily increased his speed.

She began to lift her hips to meet his as a strange unknown pressure began to build inside of her."Harder," she whispered.

Charles braced his hands under her shoulders and used his feet against the foot board of the bed as leverage to increase the intensity of his thrusts.

Elsie was no longer in control of her body. She began to moan and say Charles' name over and over.

Charles looked at her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her muscles contorted into a gamut of expressions as her climax grew nearer. He closed his eyes and buried his head in her shoulder, using every ounce of his control to keep from reaching his own climax.

The sensation was overwhelming and Elsie lost control of her limbs as every muscle in her body seized up. She felt as if her brain did a flip inside her skull as the pressure in her womb surged to its peak. She let out a cry and collapsed as her body shuddered against Charles. It was the most pleasurable experience she had ever known.

Charles had picked up his speed and intensity the more he felt her body tense. Elsie opened her eyes in time to see his eyes shut tightly and his back abruptly arch. She held on tightly as his body shuddered against her.

Charles collapsed onto his left side and rolled over so that he lay on Elsie's right. The only sounds in the room for the next few minutes were their labored breathing and the crackling of the fire.

Charles managed to stumble to the bathroom, returning with two warm, damp cloths.

"Thank you," Elsie whispered as he handed her the cloth. Having each attended to their bodies, they pulled up the covers and lay in companionable silence for several minutes.

Elsie spoke first. "So that is what all the fuss is about."

Charles began to laugh. "I think so."

"And we can do that whenever we want?"

Charles rolled onto his side and looked at her. "That seems to be the case, Mrs. Carson."

She rolled her body up against his. "What a delightful thought."

He wrapped his arms around her and they both gave into a delicious sleep.

Thunder woke Charles. His head ached a little and he was terribly thirsty. It took a moment for him to realize where he was. He looked at the dark wooden beams that crossed the white ceiling and watched the shadow of the bush outside the window suddenly appear with each flash of lightning. He was in a cottage. His cottage. He wasn't alone. Their cottage. He looked down at Elsie who was still snuggled up against his body. The fire had died and the room was very cold. Gently pulling his arm out from under her, he slid out of bed and groped for his pyjamas. He was dressed, had gotten the fire started and was almost to the door when Elsie woke.

"It's storming."

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"To check on the fire in the parlor, love."

"May I go with you?"

"If you'd like."

"I don't have any clothes on."

He laughed at her realization. "Would you like your dressing gown or a warm night dress from the dresser?"

Elsie thought for a moment. "My dressing gown will be fine."

"Are you sure? It is awfully cold."

Elsie paused for a moment and then smiled as she whispered, "I think I like sleeping without clothes. Is that all right?"

He grinned back at her as he crossed back with her dressing gown, "That is very much all right, Mrs. Carson." He gave her lips a quick peck and helped her out of bed and into her dressing gown. He held her hand until they reached the parlor, kneeling in front of the hearth to attend the fire.

Elsie put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you thirsty? I am thirsty."

"Very."

Elsie crouched down next to him. "Are you hungry?"

He turned and smiled at her, "Starving."

Elsie kissed the end of his nose and made her way to the kitchen.

Mrs. Patmore and Elsie and made of point of stocking the pantry and ice box with necessities the week before the wedding. Elsie knew they had eggs, cheese, bread and milk. She set about putting together an omelet and toast, as well as putting on the kettle. Charles stood in the doorway and watched her efficiently attend to her various tasks.

"Mrs. Patmore has nothing on you."

Elsie looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a quick smile. She had just slid the omelet onto a plate as the toast was ready to be retrieved from her trusty toaster . Charles washed his hands, fetched cups and took over the tea preparation. Elsie pulled two small plates from the rack and placed them, as well as the plate holding the omelet, onto the small table near the fireplace. She fetched butter, jam and the toast rack as Charles took a seat.

After one more trip for napkins, two forks, a knife for the butter and spoons for both jam and tea, Elsie joined him.

"Our first married feast." Charles reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"At three o'clock in the morning." Elsie said, returning the squeeze.

"And guess what we don't have to do in two hours?"

Elsie sighed with pleasure, "Wake up."

"Exactly," Charles grinned and cut a bite of omelet. He reclined his head and let his eyes roll back as he chewed the first bite. "Perfect."

Without emotion, Elsie replied, "Glad you like it. It is all I can make."

Charles opened his eyes and let his head loll in her direction.

"Only joking. I can cook." She laughed. "You looked awfully worried, Mr. Carson."

"I was just trying to figure out how we could afford to hire a cook."

Elsie threw her napkin at him.

He gave her a wink and buttered a slice of toast.

They climbed back into bed at four and didn't wake until one o'clock the next day. True to her word, Elsie slept as naked as the day she was born. Charles woke to find her snuggled up against him, her feet cold like icicles.

She felt him stir and opened her eyes. "Good morning."

"Good afternoon."

"It never is."

Mr. Carson reached over and lifted his watch off the window sill. "Unless my eyes deceive me, one twelve in the afternoon to be exact."

"Goodness!"

"I am quite thrilled that you prefer to sleep without clothes, my love, but your feet are frozen."

Elsie gave him an adoring smile, pushed up the bottoms of Charles' pyjama pants with her toes and rested her feet on his bare legs.

"Ooooh!' He grunted.

"That's better." She cooed.

He pulled her against him and pinched her bottom.

"Oh!" She squeeked.

"That's better, " he growled playfully into her hair.

Elsie laughed. "Do you have any grand plans today, Mr. Carson?

"I thought I would make my wife a cup of coffee and check the garden for any damage from last night's storm."

"Those plans are quite grand indeed. And after the coffee and tour of the garden?"

"I thought my wife and I would meet her sister and brother-in-law at the pub for dinner."

"And then?"

"And then, I suppose, I thought I would spend the rest of the night making love to my wife. How does that sound?"

Elsie wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed. "That sounds like a good day, Mr. Carson."


	4. Chapter 4

The Grantham Arms was fairly lively when Charles and Elsie arrived, but once their presence was made known, the pub seemed to vibrate with cheers and good wishes as the beer began to flow and whiskey was poured to toast them.

Elsie was surprised by all the attention, but did her best to warmly accept all of the well wishes. Charles, on the other hand, was overwhelmed and quite embarrassed. He had certainly taken a few meals at the pub and had shared an odd pint with various members of the male staff over the years, but to be the center of attention was quite disconcerting.

Elsie suddenly felt Charles' hand lock around hers'. His body was rigid with tension and she looked up to find him red faced and sweaty. Never losing her smile, she continued to hold his hand and led him towards a recently vacated table in the back of the room. They were stopped several times by well-meaning villagers who wanted to offer their personal congratulations. Elsie somehow managed to issue words of thanks and keep Charles moving.

She had just planted him in the chair that faced away from the rest of the patrons when she heard a familiar voice calling from across the room, "Elsie! Elsie!"

Elsie placed a half pint of bitter one of the well-wishers had thrust in her hand in front of Charles and waved at her sister and brother in-law. She leaned down to his ear, "Are you alright, darling?"

He looked up, gave her a very unconvincing nod and downed the contents of the glass. Elsie watched in surprise at this uncharacteristic move and couldn't help but laugh when Mr. Carson of the wine cellar and crystal decanters took a breath and belched. He immediately put his hand over his mouth and looked up for what he assumed would be a look of reproach. He was relieved to see nothing but shining eyes full of love and amusement.

"Seems you are the talk of the town, Mrs. Carson!"

Elsie turned and threw her arms around her smiling sister. Maggie Fraser leaned back and took a look at the new bride. "Oh, my. You must have had quite a wedding night, my darling. You are glowing."

Elsie burned a dark crimson but couldn't keep a wide grin from spreading across her face. "It was quite a night."

Her sister pulled her back into a hug. "I couldn't be happier for you, love."

Upon the Fraser's arrival at the table, Charles had quickly stood and offered his hand to Henry, a small man with a red mustache and twinkly eyes. "Mr. Fraser, so very nice to see you again."

"Please, call me Henry," the freckled imp implored.

"And call me Charles."

"Very good." Henry noted Charles' empty glass and smiled, "Next round is mine." Before Charles could explain from where the drink had originated, the little man had disappeared.

Taking Elsie's hand, Maggie leaned around her to a get a look at Charles. "Married life treating you well, Mr. Carson?"

"Charles, please, and well doesn't begin to cover it." He couldn't help but smile at the plumper, grayer version of Elsie that was her sister.

Maggie gave him a big smile and held out her other hand to him. She looked back and forth between the bride and husband. "He'll do."

"That he will," Elsie assured her.

Henry suddenly appeared, followed by a barman bearing two full pints of bitter, two empty wine glasses and a bottle of claret.

Charles held out a chair for Maggie and then Elsie before moving to the far side of the table as the drinks were passed.

Henry remained standing and raised his glass,

"Wishing you always walls for the wind,

A roof for the rain,

Tea beside the fire,

And the love and laughter of those you hold dear."

Charles nodded at Henry in appreciation and turned to look at Elsie. She was smiling with tears in her eyes. Maggie killed the sentimentality of the moment by turning to her husband, "That's awful fancy talk, Mr. Fraser. Are you going to recite Shakespeare next?"

Henry gave his wife the fish eye, and then puffed out his chest, "Verra well, lass. How about 'Lang may yer lum reek'?"

Charles, quite confused, turned to Elsie. She blushed and explained, "It means 'May you never be without fuel for your fire'."

"Ah…oh…" The double meaning of the phrase struck him and he retreated into his pint. Charles had just taken a drink when his sister-in-law responded to her husband, "That is rich coming from the man who runs behind our milk man's horse with a bucket every morning in order to keep our hearth warm."

Charles choked on his beer as Henry hid behind his.

Elsie jumped up and began patting Charles' back while giving her sister a look of reproach.

"I am sorry, Charles. I suppose Elsie didn't tell you what you were in for?"

Charles, regaining his breath, smiled. "Well, whatever I am in for, I am fairly certain I am going to enjoy it."

Elsie looked down at him in happy surprise. "Charles!"

He looked up to find his wife smiling brightly.

"I think marriage suits you, Mr. Carson." Maggie noted as she leaned back in her chair.

Letting the happiness of the moment and the headiness of his beer get the better of him, Charles rose from his seat and took Elsie's hand. She looked at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath, he began reciting in his rich, loud baritone:

"She is a winsome wee thing,

She is a handsome wee thing,

She is a bonny wee thing,

This sweet wee wife o' mine.

I never saw a fairer,

I never loved a dearer,

And next my heart I will wear her,

For fear my jewel be lost."

The entire pub fell silent and looked at the towering figure in the back of the room.

Elsie was stunned by Charles' wonderful but certainly unexpected gesture. She quickly gathered her wits, however, fearful of how he would react when the reality of the moment hit him. She very calmly reached up and took Charles' face in her hands and kissed him as she had never kissed a man in public.

The entire room erupted in cheers and whistles.

Charles froze for a moment, but threw caution to the wind by wrapping his arms around his wife and leaning her back until she was almost parallel to the floor as he returned her kiss.

Henry nudged Maggie, "Did you ever?"

Maggie dryly replied, "You know I never. You would've dropped me."

Charles carefully pulled Elsie upright and whispered in her ear, "You can never, never know how very much I love you."

Elsie placed her hand on his cheek. "And I you, love. And I you."

Charles was relieved that the cheers and laughter dissipated as he and Elsie took their seats. Their very public display garnered them several rounds of drinks which were delivered by the barman with a wink to Charles.

The two couples relaxed into a most congenial evening and were very merry by the time they had eaten some shepherd's pie and finished the last of the drinks which had been bestowed upon them.

Standing outside the pub in the cool night, the couples agreed to meet for breakfast before Henry and Maggie departed for home on the 9:05 train. Elsie kissed Henry and embraced her sister, whispering, "So you approve?'

"Approve? I want to take him home and have him read me poetry." The sisters laughed as Maggie took Elsie's hand, adding, "He is wonderful, Elsie."

Elsie swayed a little as she turned her head to look at Charles. "I know. He truly is."

Charles shook Henry's hand and clapped him on the shoulder.

Henry craned his neck to look up at his new brother-in-law, "Welcome to the family, Charles."

Charles smiled warmly at the little man and fought a liquor fueled compulsion to pick him up and squeeze him like a doll. "Thank you, Henry. I am very happy to be a part of this family."

Charles leaned down and kissed Maggie on the cheek. She took his face in her hands, "Be good to her and love her fiercely."

Charles took in the woman's serious words. "I don't think I could love her any other way."

"Good man. Now take her home and make her happy."

Charles smiled and kissed Maggie's other cheek.

Having watched Maggie and Henry return to the Grantham Arms, Charles turned to Elsie and pulled her into an embrace.

Elsie looked up at him, "Well, tell me the truth."

"They are warm, kind people and I am quite proud to call them family, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie tightened her arms around him. "Oh, I am so very glad to hear it, Charles."

Charles leaned down and kissed her head. "And now, if you will take your rather inebriated husband home, he would like to take all of the clothes from your body and make you happy."

Elsie looked up at him and smiled, "Make me happy, eh?"

Charles shook his head with a playful helplessness. "It is what your sister told me to do."

"Well, we wouldn't want to cross my sister."

They were almost out of the village square when Charles turned to Elsie and quite seriously admitted, "He is so small. I wanted to pick him up and swing him around."

"Oh my, Mr. Carson," she laughed, "I think you will have quite a sore head in the morning."

"May I pick you up and swing you around?"

"I think you would have a sore back to go with your sore head."

"All right." They walked a few more feet before Charles stopped, "Tell me if you change your mind."

"Home, Carson." Elsie took his hand and smiled at her good fortune.


	5. Chapter 5

Charles leaned against the frame of the front door of the house and began to dig in his pockets for his keys. Elsie watched him struggle for a few moments before reaching down into the stone planter on the right side of the door and producing the hidden key.

Charles looked up in time to see her slip the key in the lock. "Were you in my pocket?" he teased.

Elsie giggled and stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "Let's get you to bed, Mr. Carson."

She opened the door and switched on the lights. "We should drink some water and take a Beecham's powder, Charles."

"I think you are right." Charles placed his hands on her shoulders and followed her into the kitchen. "What time is it Elsie?"

She looked over her left shoulder to read his watch. "Late. Nearly twelve."

She prepared them each a Beecham's powder and an addition glass of water. As they drank, Elsie took the opportunity to appreciate what a handsome husband she had. His hair was disheveled with a few locks breaking across his forehead. The alcohol, it seemed, had managed to lubricate his joints, as well as his disposition and he no longer carried himself with such a rigid carriage. Elsie found this lack of self-awareness and propriety not only charming, but arousing.

Charles looked up to find her gazing at him and offered a silly smile.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how lovely you are."

Charles laughed and then held out his hand, "I believe you mentioned something about getting your lovely husband to bed?"

Elsie grinned as she took his hand. "I just happen to know the way."

Turning on the light, Elsie shivered. "This bedroom is freezing!"

Charles rubbed her back, "I will start a fire."

He quickly built a small blaze as Elsie sat on the bed and removed her stockings, followed by her knickers. She had unbuttoned and slipped out of her blouse as she felt the pressure of Charles' fingers just above the waist of her skirt. "Let me, love."

He unbuttoned the skirt and watched it puddle around her ankles. Elsie stepped out of the skirt and began to unhook her corset when Charles gently spun her around. His hands made quick work of the hooks and she was in nothing but her shift within a few seconds.

"Are you going to sleep in your suit?"

Charles smiled and pulled off his jacket. Elsie removed his tie and ran her hands down his chest until she reached his waist. She pulled the tails of his shirt out, slipping her hands under it and his vest.

"Are you going to unbutton my shirt?"

Elsie rubbed her hands over his chest, smiling sweetly and shaking her head, "I'm busy."

Charles laughed and took care of the buttons himself.

He was in the process of pulling his arms out of his sleeves when Elsie suddenly unbuttoned his pants and stuck her hand down the waist band of his shorts.

Charles inhaled deeply. "Elsie?"

She looked up at him and grinned. "I made sure to warm my hands first."

Charles quickly removed his arms from the sleeves and pulled his vest over his head. He inhaled sharply as Elsie slowly, but firmly moved her hand back and forth. He gritted his teeth with determination and put his hands on her shoulders, "You have to stop."

Elsie let go and looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"Oh, my darling," he quickly assured her, "I just wanted to do this." She sighed with relief as he reached down and pulled up the hem of her shift as Elsie lifted her arms.

Free from her shift, Elsie turned and began to pull down the bed clothes as Charles removed his shoes, socks, pants and shorts. He turned off the light and crossed to where she was stretching across the bed to pull down the far side of the quilt. She felt a very excited Charles lean against her and put his arm around her waist.

"Do I remember you saying something about making me happy?"

He pulled her up and kissed her neck as he ran a hand over her breast. "I recall something along those lines."

"Ahh," Elsie let out a raspy breath. It didn't take long before she lay breathless with an equally spent Charles resting his head between her breasts.

Their exertions had brought them not only to climax, but closer to a feeling of sobriety. Charles kissed just below her left breast. "Did I offer to pick you up and swing you around?"

Elsie chuckled, "Not only me. You wanted to do it to Henry, as well."

Charles lifted his head to look at her. "Will you do me a favor, love?"

"Of course."

"Don't let me drink around Henry."

Elsie laughed. "Yes, love."

Charles felt himself falling asleep so he moved to his side of the bed, pulling Elsie against him and drawing up the covers around them, "Good day?"

"A very, very good day, Charles."

They both smiled as they drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up, Charles! Wake up!" Elsie shook Charles shoulder but was met with only a groan. She reached across him and grabbed his watch off the window sill, horrified to see that big hand was on the eight and the little hand was on the twelve. Maggie and Henry would be knocking on their door at any moment.

"Charles!"

"Umph," the large head lifted up from the pillow for less than three seconds and fell back.

"For the love of all that is holy, Charles Carson, get up! Maggie and Henry will be here any…" She was interrupted by a knock on the front door. "Shit fire and pee molasses!"

Charles turned his head to Elsie who was hurriedly pulling on her skirt and wedging her feet into her shoes at the same time, "What did you say?"

She ran over and pushed her face within an inch of his, "I said if you don't get out of that bed I am going to pull you out by the hair on your chest!"

Charles was now very much awake.

Elsie began loosening her braid. "Get dressed please, love! I have to let them in." Elsie ran out the door. Charles had lifted his head off the pillow when Elsie stuck her head back in the door, "Oh! And make the bed!" She raced out of the room and down the hall to the front door.

She opened it to find Maggie and Henry each leaning on one side of the door frame. "I am so sorry! We overslept! Please come…" Her sister squeezed her eyes shut and raised her hand to silence Elsie. "Stop," Maggie's voice was quiet, but serious. "I love you, but stop talking."

Elsie stifled a smile and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Maggie managed to open one eye, "When we went back into the pub, Henry struck up a conversation with the man that runs your livery stable. Before I knew it, we had emptied a bottle of whiskey between the three of us. You know what a lightweight Henry is..."

"Literally and figuratively," Elsie interjected.

"Well, he was passed out and that livery fellow helped me get him into the room. He still has on his same clothes as yesterday."

Elsie gave her sister a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Come in, love. I'll make you some coffee."

Maggie trudged slowly behind Elsie towards the kitchen. Feeling something amiss, she turned around to find that her husband was not with them. "Henry?" she called lightly, her face grimacing in pain. Elsie turned around to look for her missing brother-in-law. "He is still outside." Maggie very slowly turned around, looked at her sister for a few moments and said, "Aw, leave him." Elise chuckled and led the way to the kitchen.

Charles had managed to drag his very sore and tired head, along with the rest of his body, out of the bed, pulled on a pair of pants and slowly buttoned up a shirt. He made the bed and groaned as the pressure in his head intesified as he leaned over to put on his shoes.

He lumbered into the bathroom to clean his teeth and run a comb through his hair, managing both of these tasks with his eyes closed. He stopped before leaving the room and examined his face in the looking glass on the back of the door. He could barely make out the now pink whites of his eyes; his upper and lower lids were so swollen. He croaked at his reflection, "You, sir, are never drinking again."

Charles was passing the front door on his way to the kitchen when he realized it was standing open. He stretched one of his long arms out and pushed the door shut without much thought. A loud thump followed by an "Oh!"stopped him in his tracks. He went to the door and upon opening, found Henry seat deep in the stone planter, his arms and legs dangling over the sides.

Charles stepped out of the door and stood across from Henry. "I fell."

Charles held out a hand and after three attempts, Henry managed to focus his eyes on the target and held on. Charles pulled him to his feet, but gravity was not on Henry's side and he continued to move forward until his face was buried in Charles' middle.

"Rer rig."

Charles looked down at the shiny pate of the little man, "What was that, Henry?"

The bald head rolled back and Henry repeated, "You're big."

"You're right." Charles turned his head and looked at the length of the cobble stone path that stretched between the road and the front porch. "How did you make it onto the porch?"

Henry thought for a moment, "I remember riding in an automobile and I remember my arm being over Maggie's shoulder and some bloke I didn't know. Must've been the driver." Henry lolled his face towards the open door. "I smell coffee."

"Do you think you can walk?" Charles' support was the only thing keeping the little man on his feet.

"That seems a little ambitious, Charles. I do think I might be able to crawl."

Charles sighed, "Henry, prepare yourself."

"For what?"

"I am going to pick you up."

Henry showed no sign of resistance to this plan. "I don't care if you put me in your pocket; just get me to the coffee, please."

Charles managed to keep the wee Scotsman propped against his torso long enough to get one arm behind his back and then scooped under his knees with the other so that Henry was cradled in his arms. He made a point of not banging Henry's head into the door frame and carried him into the kitchen.

Elsie was at the sink, her back turned away from the door. Maggie, seated at the table, looked up from her coffee cup and very casually asked, "Is he dead?"

Henry's voice came from the vicinity of Charles' arm pit, "I am not."

"Well that's something." Maggie returned to her coffee.

Elsie turned around and took in the situation. "Just don't swing him around, Charles." The newlyweds grinned at one another.

It took several cups of coffee and a few pieces of dry toast, but the bedraggled foursome finally perked up in time to get Maggie and Henry back to the village and on the train.

"This summer you can visit for a whole week…two….a month if you'd like." Maggie was hugging Elsie tightly. The sisters were both fighting tears. "We will definitely come and stay, won't we, Charles?"

Charles smiled at his new family, "Absolutely! I can hardly wait!"

Henry kissed Elsie's cheek and shook Charles' hand. "It was a pleasure, Charles. I know Elsie is in good hands…" Charles and Henry both laughed heartily as the women smiled and shook their heads at the odd twosome. Maggie kissed Charles' cheek and whispered in his ear, "You deserve her and I can give you no higher praise, Mr. Carson." Charles pulled her into a hug. "I could receive no higher praise, Maggie. Thank you." Elsie let her tears flow as she watched the two dearest people in her life treat each other with such kindness.

Maggie and Henry took their seats as the train began to depart. Elsie kept pace with their car until the train pulled past the platform. Charles caught up with her and pulled his weeping wife into an embrace. "Shhh…shhhh, darling. We will go visit them in a few short months. We can stay as long as you want." Elsie looked up as Charles pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped her tears.

"Thank you." Elsie took the handkerchief and wiped her nose, "What did she say to you?"

Charles gave her a warm smile, "The nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Elsie smiled back, "And what was that?"

"She said I deserved you."

Elsie felt a new surge of tears fall onto her cheeks, "Take me home, husband."

"With pleasure, wife."

They walked home hand and hand, quite certain there were no two happier people in all of Yorkshire.


	7. Chapter 7

Both of their appetites had returned by the time they reached the cottage.

Charles put the key in the door, but let go of it and turned to Elsie, "You know what sounds good?"

"Bacon."

Charles laughed, "We have been married only three days and you can already read my mind."

Elsie gave him a wink, "Can you read mine?"

Charles closed his eyes and said, "You want to eat a big fry up, take a nap and then make love to your husband for the rest of the day."

Elsie gasped, "Make love the rest of the day? My, my, Mr. Carson."

Charles grinned, "You don't?"

Returning his grin, "Oh no! I definitely want to."

" Glad to hear it." Charles turned to the door, but stopped just short of turning the key, " By the way, what was that you said this morning when you were waking me?"

Elsie bit her lip and looked at the ground before admitting, "It was just something my grandfather used to say when he was upset."

"Go on," Charles urged.

Elsie looked up sheepishly and whispered, "Shit fire and pee molasses."

Charles laughed as he shook his head, "It gets your point across, I will grant you that."

"I am sorry, Charles. It just came out."

Charles pulled her into a hug, "Don't apologize. It was effective. It got my attention."

"I'll remember that." Elsie gave him a quick kiss and wiggled out of his grasp. She turned the key in the lock, "Now, first things first: bacon."

Elsie changed out of her corset and into a more comfortable brassiere, girdle, blouse and skirt as Charles started their breakfast. She made her way to the kitchen, standing in the doorway watching him happily fry bacon and eggs while singing "When You Wore a Tulip."

He did a small little dance step which elicited a giggle from Elsie. He turned around, "It isn't polite to spy, young lady."

"Oh, I was just enjoying the show, sir.

"Well, earn your keep and pour us some tea, please."

Elsie curtsied, "Yes, sir!" She was delighted that Charles continued to sing. She chimed in here and there and had just put the lid on the tea pot when Charles turned her around and pulled her into a two step. "Sing!" he cheerfully commanded as he bent down and placed his cheek at her temple.

Elsie happily sang and Charles joined her in harmony. He ended the song by spinning her out and back in, followed by a kiss.

"What would the staff say to that, Mr. Carson?" Elsie placed a hand on his cheek."

"Oh bugger the staff," he growled and kissed her again.

Elsie laughed, "Bugger?! Who is this man I have married?"

"They call me Cheerful Charlie the charmer."

"I bet they do! Cup of tea, Cheerful Charlie?"

Charles kissed the end of her nose, "Yes, please."

The breakfast was delicious and Charles insisted they leave the dishes for later in the afternoon. He put his hands on Elsie's waist and gently pushed her towards the door to the parlor. "Would you like to get in bed or cuddle on the settee?"

The settee was only a few feet away which made Elsie's choice an easy one. "Settee, please, if you think we will fit."

Charles wrapped his arms around her waist, "Oh, I think we will be fine if we curl up tight."

Elsie picked up the throw that had been given to them by Lady Edith. "This is nice and soft and there is a little bit of a fire going. I think we will be warm enough."

Charles kissed behind her right ear. "I will keep you warm,. No fear."

Elsie reached up and pushed her fingers through the hair at the back of his head as he continued to nuzzle down her neck. She made the difficult decision to pull away slightly, "Nap first, Mr. Carson?"

Charles yawned and smiled, "I think that is probably best."

Having removed their shoes, they tucked up together on the settee. Charles managed one stroke of her thigh before falling deep asleep. Elsie snuggled up against her warm husband and said a short prayer of thanks before she herself fell asleep.

Several hours passed and the sun was low in the sky by the time they woke. Charles ran his hand down Elsie's arm and thread his fingers through hers'.

"We took a good, long nap, love." Elsie squeezed his hand.

"Mmmmm..."

Elsie pushed her bottom into Charles as she stretched.

"Do that again."

"Do what?"

"Stretch."

Elsie stretched her arms and arched her feet.

"No. Stretch like this." Charles put his hand on either her hip and pulled her into him.

"Oh. Like this?" Elsie moved her bottom up and down against his groin.

"Yes. " Charles let go of her hand and ran his' up her rib cage and over her breast. "I am glad you aren't wearing your corset."

Elsie put her hand over his, pressing it more firmly against her, "Mmmm…so am I. Should we go to the bedroom?" She moved to swing her feet over the side of the settee, but Charles pulled her back. "Let's stay here."

Elsie looked at him over her shoulder and whispered, "You want to make love on our settee?"

"I would like to make love in every room of the house, Elsie." He ran his hand under skirt and up her leg to her thigh.

"Even in the bathroom?" Elsie laughed as she tried to envision it.

"We have a fairly large bathtub." Charles began to nuzzle her ear.

She continued to laugh, "The kitchen?"

"There are several places in the kitchen."

Elsie felt her cheeks growing warm. She reached a hand back and began to rub Charles' thigh.

"In the back garden?"

"Yes."

"Where in the back garden?" Elsie rolled over to face Charles.

"Well…" he was momentarily distracted by her unbuckling his belt.

"Tell me, Charles."

"I would push you up against the house, next to the bathroom window."

Elsie had conquered the belt and was moving on to his trouser buttons. "In the daylight, Charles? You would make love to me outside in the daylight?"

"Oh, yes." Charles began to unbutton Elsie's blouse.

She managed to open the front of his trousers and slid her hand inside his shorts. He was hot and hard in her hand.

"Uhhhh…" Charles moaned as she gently ran her fingers over the velvety skin. He had her shirt open and ran his fingers along the edge of her brassiere.

Pulling her hands out of Charles' shorts, she reached behind her and unbuttoned her skirt. Her hands occupied, Charles turned his attentions to removing her stockings and knickers. He surprised them both with his ease in unsnapping her garters. He rolled down the stockings and Elsie lifted her hips as he slid the silk drawers down her thighs.

"I have to get up for a moment." He leaned back and watched Elsie stand. She stepped out of her skirt and unsnapped her girdle, followed by the removal of her bra. Charles busied himself with removing his socks, shirt, vest, pants and shorts. Neither he, nor Elsie took their eyes off the other as they undressed.

Elsie crossed to him and placed her hand on his chest, "Let me spread out the throw." Charles stepped back as Elsie smoothed the soft woven wool over the settee. Stepping to the side, she took Charles' hand and directed him to sit in the center of the blanket. As she stepped in front of him, Charles placed his hands on either side of her hips and kissed just above her navel. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed up the flesh that led up to her breast bone and looked up at her, "Will you climb on top?"

She smiled and nodded. He could have asked her to stand on her head and whistle "Rule Britannia" and she would have done it to please him.

Charles pushed himself back against the settee as Elsie straddled him. He watched Elsie tense and sigh as he began to manipulate her breast with one hand, while reaching down with his other hand and rubbing the sensitive spot at the top of her sex. She reached down and gently stroked him until he was ready to enter her. She shifted slightly forward and inhaled sharply as Charles' guided himself in. Elsie immediately noted the difference in sensation from the previous times they had made love. It was a similar feeling to the pressure that had built in her womb during their other sessions, but this intensity was closer to the surface. She began to increase her speed and pace to match the pressure and pulse of Charles' touch. He leaned back against the settee and watched Elsie.

Bracing herself with one hand against his shoulder, she licked her bottom lip every few seconds and ran the fingers of her right hand down the length of her neck. He watched her eyes squeeze tight and then relax as she raised her eyebrows. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her experiencing such pleasure.

Charles knew he wouldn't last much longer. Every rise and fall of her body brought him closer to climax. He pulled his hand from between her legs, placing both of his hands on either side of her hips. He began to lift himself up to meet her. Elsie began to make a series of "Ahhhs" at different pitches in her voice as she rode harder and harder against Charles. He answered with a series of "Yes, yes…" that spurred her on even more. Elsie was nearing a wail when he plunged his hand back between her legs and moved his knuckle as fast as he could back and forth across her clitoris. Elsie grabbed onto both his shoulders, pressing her fingers deep into his flesh. "Charles!" She collapsed against his body, shuddering. He wrapped his arms around her and growled against her shoulder as his own release came.

They remained in this position with Elsie collapsed on top of Charles for several minutes. She raised her head to look at him. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Are you all right?" Charles gently brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"I didn't…" she sniffed and lay her head back down on his shoulder. "I didn't know it could be like that, Charles. I knew it was wonderful. It has been wonderful the last few days, but that was…" She failed to come up with a word to describe it.

Charles rubbed her back, "I don't think there is a word for it, love, but I know what you mean. Everything else went away, didn't it? "

Elsie tightened her arms around his neck. "Yes. That is it exactly."


	8. Chapter 8

They could have stayed happily cuddled on the settee longer had the fire not completely burned out. "I better get the fire going, love."

Elsie kissed his cheek, "Yes. It is chilly. I am going to get our dressing gowns."

They both groaned as they climbed off the settee. Charles rubbed his lower back, "Oh, my back thinks we should have spent the afternoon in bed."

Elsie shifted her hips, "My hips think so, too." Elsie made her way to the bedroom and quickly returned in her dressing gown. She helped Charles into his and plucked a book from the shelf, sitting back down on the settee.

Charles built a fire that grew quickly. Warming his hands, he turned and observed Elsie reading _Far From the Maddening Crowd. _"What would you like to do now, Bathsheba?" he asked referencing the book.

"Just that."

Charles gave her a puzzled look, "What?"

"A bath."

He shook his head and laughed. "Very well."

Elsie smiled up at him, "You take one first, love. I'll bring you a cup of tea."

Charles bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Lovely."

Elsie stood in the bathroom doorway holding a tray with two cups of tea. She looked at Charles reclining in the tub, his eyes closed, a contented smile on his face, "Would you like your tea?"

Charles opened one eye and broadened his smile, "Well, hello there. Please."

Elsie set the tray on top of the wicker hamper and handed him his cup. Holding her cup, she lowered herself to her knees onto the bathroom rug. "Do you mind if I keep you company?"

Charles took a sip of tea and happily sighed, "Please do."

"This is quite decadent. You know, I don't think I have done a thing since the wedding that wasn't for pure pleasure."

Charles made a small noise of agreement and smiled into his tea.

"I suppose three days of pleasure after over forty years of service isn't too indulgent," Elsie relaxed her bottom onto her feet. "Speaking of indulgent, I have a rather grand favor to ask of you." Charles raised his eyebrows as she smiled and inquired, "Would you mind washing my hair later?"

Charles smiled warmly, "It would be my pleasure."

Elsie set both of their empty cups on the tray and then perched on the side of the tub next to Charles. She picked up the wash cloth and bar of soap. "If you lean forward, I will wash your back, love."

"Yes, please."

Elsie pushed up the sleeves of her dressing gown and lowered the cloth into the tub, then lathered it with soap. Charles let out a low gravelly moan as she rubbed the warm cloth in circles over his shoulders and down his back. Smiling at the sound, she lifted the arm closest to her, running the cloth over his shoulder, then down and around the firm muscles of his upper arm, over his elbow and onto his forearm. She then moved to his hand, washing each strong finger individually. She dipped the cloth back into the tub to warm it and soaped it again. Charles leaned back as she repeated her movements over his chest and abdomen. She reached across Charles and took hold of his other arm. He nuzzled her neck as she washed over and down his arm and towards his hand. "Now, now, Mr. Carson, we'll have none of that. I am going to wash your hair now." She handed Charles the cloth and crossed to the cabinet to retrieve the shampoo bottle and the glass pitcher she used to rinse her own hair.

"Do you mind smelling of roses?"

Charles furrowed his brow but found he could not resist the sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, go on then."

Elsie moved behind him and held the pitcher in front of his face, "Would you fill this from the tap and then move forward a little please, darling? I don't want to flood the floor."

Charles did as she asked and Elsie soon had his hair in lather.

Charles inhaled and scowled, "I am regretting the decision to smell like roses."

Elsie laughed, "Too late, lad. The damage is done. I think you smell gorgeous."

"And I will smell gorgeous to Mr. Branson when he brings Miss Sybbie and Master George by in the morning."

"I forgot that was tomorrow," Elsie smiled as she remembered the promise of a visit to their cottage that she and Charles had made to the children on their last day of work at Downton.

Charles was also cheered by the mention of the children and began to hum, "Dashing Away the Smoothing Iron."

Elsie began to sing the words as she massaged his scalp. Charles stopped, "How do you know that song?"

Elsie grinned, "I once heard my husband sing it after he received a piece of good news."

Charles looked up at her. She gave him a tender smile and explained, "A few years ago, upon returning from a visit to Dr. Clarkson with me, Mrs. Patmore told you I wasn't sick." Charles looked at her in surprise. She rested her elbows on the side of the tub and leaned closer to him, "I was outside your pantry when you sang that song as you polished the silver."

"You heard me?"

Elsie felt a lump forming in her throat, "I thought my heart would burst." She put a sudsy hand under his chin and gave him a deep kiss. Pulling her head back, she sniffed and declared, "Now, we will have no more talk of that. Sing your song, Cheerful Charlie."

Charles gave her a quick peck and burst into a rousing chorus as Elsie filled the pitcher and rinsed the soap from his hair. Charles sputtered a little, but didn't stop smiling and singing as the warm water washed over his face.

"All done!" Elsie took a towel from the rack and held it open as Charles pulled the stopper and rose from the tub.

He looked up to find Elsie watching him. He blushed and asked, "Enjoying the show?"

Elsie gave him broad smile, "Oh yes." She took Charles hand as he stepped out onto the rug.

"Oh! I meant to build a fire in the bedroom!" Elsie made her way into the other room as Charles dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. The tub had drained quickly and Charles began to refill it for Elsie. He added some lavender oil to the water and ran a comb through his hair as he waited for her.

Elsie returned from the bedroom and made her way to the sink, washing soot from her hands and nails with a soapy nail brush. Charles reached around her, untied her dressing gown and gently took her breasts in his hands. Elsie grinned and looked over her shoulder, "Oh my, Mr. Carson." He rubbed his bottom lip over the edge of her ear causing her to shiver. "You are taking advantages." He kissed just below her ear. "I'll say." He released her breasts and, placing his hands on the collar of her dressing gown, disrobed her. "Into the tub with you."

Elsie smiled and stepped around him and into the warm tub. She groaned with pleasure as she lowered her body into the warm water. Charles groaned in discomfort as he lowered himself to his knees next to the tub. "Poor old thing," Elsie patted his hand. Charles shook his head, "You're telling me."

He turned and lifted her foot from the water. He gently used his thumb to massage her arch. "Ahhh…." Elsie moaned. He slowly worked his hand over her entire foot, moving down to her toes and back up to her ankle and over her calf.  
>"That feels wonderful," Elsie whispered as she closed her eyes and let her neck rest against the edge of the tub. Charles moved to her other foot. As he reached her calf, Elsie put her hand on the cloth hanging over the side of the tub. Charles lay his hand on top of hers'. "Oh, no. Turnabout is fair play, madam." Elsie smiled and removed her hand. "Very well, Mr. Carson."<p>

Charles washed her back and arms in a similar manner to how she had attended him. She held her eyes closed until he began to wash her breasts. He spent far more time attending to them than he had to the rest of her body. Elsie straightened her back and pulled her thighs tightly together as she became aroused. "I think I am quite clean now." He smiled and raised an eyebrow as he lowered the cloth into the water towards her lap. Elsie placed her hand on his and took hold of the cloth, "I believe I can manage that area." Charles smiled and let go of the cloth. "Very well." Elsie waited for him to turn away, but he kept his eyes solidly on her. "Charles! Don't watch me!" She laughed with embarrassment.

Charles grinned, "I shall close my eyes." Elsie quickly washed herself, keeping an eye on Charles' face. "You can open them." Charles gave her a warm smile and placed his hands in the center of the side of the tub, "Come here, my beauty." Elsie drew up her legs, and using the sides of the tub, pulled herself up onto her feet, her body in a squatting position. She slid to the center of the tub and spun herself so that her back was to Charles.

"That was a neat trick."

She looked over her shoulder at him, "As Mrs. Levinson says, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Charles laughed and shook his head as he dried his hands on a nearby towel. He gently began to remove the pins from her hair. Having deposited them into a small pile on the floor, he put his hands on Elsie's shoulders, "Is that all of them?" Elsie lightly patted her head. "I think so." Charles used his fingers to loosen the various twists and rolls and enjoyed watching them fall and kiss the surface of the water. He handed her the pitcher which she filled with warm water from the tap. It took three full pitchers to thoroughly wet her hair. Charles filled his palm with the rose scented soap and gently worked it into her scalp and long locks.

"Mmmm…" Elsie sighed, "That feels wonderful. No one has washed my hair for me since I was a little girl." Charles smiled as he used his strong fingers to rub small circles into her temples and at the base of her neck.

Elsie pulled out the stopper as Charles began to fill the pitcher to rinse her hair. It took several fillings, but eventually her hair rinsed clear of suds. One hand on the tub and one hand clutching the towel still wrapped around his waist, Charles pushed himself up and pulled the remaining towel from the rack. He tucked it under his chin and held out his hand, "Let me help you out."

Elsie carefully rose from the tub, water dripping down her arms and legs. Once she had stepped out, Charles let go of her hand and wrapped the towel around her body. Elsie drew her elbows in so that she held the towel in place under her arms. Charles reached into the cabinet under the sink and produced another towel. He placed one hand on the towel held against her body and handed her the fresh one. Elsie began to work the new towel over her dripping hair as Charles used the first to dry off her torso and arms, then moving to her legs.

"I can do that, Charles."

"No need." He looked up at her with a silly grin, "Just making myself useful."

Elsie smiled, "You are very, very useful."

Charles let the towel drop to the floor and pulled her into an embrace. She tossed the towel she had been using on her hair into the sink and sneakily stuck a finger between his waist and towel causing it to fall to the floor. "You naughty girl," Charles whispered in her ear. Elsie let out a small, wicked laugh, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Charles released her from the embrace when he heard her teeth begin to chatter. He reached for her dressing gown hanging on top of his on the back of the door, "Let's get you into your dressing gown and in front of the fire. You'll catch your death with that wet hair."

Each wrapped in their dressing gown, they were delighted by the warmth that greeted them when Charles opened the door to the bedroom. Elsie picked up her towel from the sink as Charles squeezed her arm, "Be right back."

She made her way to the bedroom fireplace as Charles headed towards the other end of the house. He returned shortly with a chair from the kitchen and placed it in front of the fire, "Here we are." As Elsie took a seat, Charles surprised her by asking, "Would you let me comb your hair?"

Elsie gave him a warm smile, "That would be lovely. Thank you."

Charles picked up the comb that lay next to her brush on top of the chest of drawers. "You start at the bottom and work your way up?"

Elsie looked at him in surprise. "Yes. How did you know that?"

Charles blushed, "I watched you after your bath yesterday afternoon, before we left for the pub."

Elsie grinned at him, "We must find you some better entertainment, Charles."

"Shush," he playfully chided her as he stepped behind her. He gently worked the comb from the tips of her hair to the crown. Elsie closed her eyes and luxuriated in the attention. Her hair was still damp when Charles had removed all of the tangles. "What shall we do while we wait for your hair to dry?"

Elsie thought for a moment, "Tell me about when you were on the stage."

Charles shook his head as he returned the comb to its place on the chest of drawers, "You don't want to hear about that."

"I do, Charles! I really do!" Elsie pushed herself to the edge of her chair.

"It was so long ago." Charles straightened the positions of the comb and brush.

"But it was part of your life and I want to know about every part of your life." Elsie used her sweetest tone, "Please?"

Charles quickly realized he was powerless to her charms and relented, "There isn't much to tell." He crossed to the bed and sat on the corner nearest her. "Mr. Griggs and I told jokes, sang some songs, did a little dancing, a little juggling- I was the far better juggler, I'll have you know," he added. "it was your standard fare."

"You must juggle for me."

"I most certainly mustn't."

"Please? Just for me?"

He shook his head and laughed with defeat, "This isn't good. I can't say no to you."

Elsie smiled brightly and batted her eyes, "I was wondering when you would come to that conclusion." She gave him a wicked grin before asking, "So you traveled around to different cities and performed in music halls with Alice and her sister and others?"

Charles cocked his head to the side, "You know? I don't think I have thought of Alice since just after the season."

Elsie remembered noticing the small portrait had disappeared from his desk shortly after they returned from London- and the day at the seaside. She basked in the warm glow she felt spreading through her body, but maintained an expression of innocence, "Really?"

Charles nodded his head, "I suppose I let go of that…I don't know what you would call it? A longing? Memory? Whatever it was, it disappeared after you said you would be my wife." He looked at her with warmth and love, "I suppose you take up too much room in my heart for anyone else to fit."

Elsie felt her eyes well up, "That was a beautiful thing to say, Charles."

Charles gazed at her in the firelight, "And you are a beautiful thing to see. Is your hair dry?"

Elsie sniffed and wiped the corner of her eye with her cuff, "Yes."

"Good. Get it braided and get into this bed."


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you decide you wanted to try my side of the bed?" Elsie smiled, her hands quickly plaiting her long, slightly damp hair as she watched her husband slide under the bed clothes on the far side of their bed.

"I thought I would warm it up for you." Charles, freshly clad in pajamas after their recent baths, rubbed his legs between the cold sheets to created friction.

"You're spoiling me, Charles Carson."

Charles smiled warmly, "No. Just loving you."

Elsie smiled and sat down in the chair Charles had retrieved from the kitchen and gazed at him, "This doesn't feel real?"

Charles tilted his head, urging her to continue.

"This." Elsie turned her head looked around the room. "All of this, Charles. The last few days. Our life. It doesn't feel real." Elsie brought her hand to her throat as it began to tighten. "I have known I loved you for so long, but to be _in_ love with you..." Elsie turned back to the fire and wiped her eyes with the back of dressing gown cuff, trying to shield Charles from her weeping.

Charles rose from the bed and made his way to her, kneeling at her feet and placing his hands just above her knees. Elsie took a strangled breath and looked down to see tears streaming down the beautiful face of her husband.

"Oh! Not you, too!" They both managed to laugh through their tears.

Elsie gently ran her thumbs from the side of his nose and across his cheekbones, eventually cupping the sides of his face with her hands and looked into his eyes.

Charles put his hands over hers and stroked her fingers. He slowly studied her face and wondered how many times had he stolen glances at her as she sat to his right at the end of the table in the servant's hall or studied her profile as they listened to the Mr. Travis' sermon on a Sunday morning? How many looks of reassurance had she given him over the years? Turning his face and kissing the palm of her hand, Charles then lowered his head to her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist as Elsie responded by gently patting his back with one hand, while the fingers of her other hand moved through his hair. She leaned back in her chair and raised her eyes heavenward and mouthed a silent "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"You must get off of your knees, my darling. You won't be able to walk tomorrow." Elsie's voice was gentle as she murmured into Charles' ear and ran her fingernails over the back of his neck.<p>

Charles lifted his head and responded with a smile, "I am afraid you are right. Ohhhhhh…" he groaned as he slowly climbed to a standing position.

"Are you all right, Charles?" Elsie frowned as she watched his face grimace with pain as he stretched.

"I will be fine."

"Why don't you take off your pyjama top and lie face down on the bed? I will rub some liniment into back.

Charles lifted her hand and kissed it, "You married an old man, Elsie."

"Well, he married an old woman. I was going to ask you to rub some liniment into my hip after I finished with your back."

Charles chuckled. "It would be my pleasure." He watched as Elsie made quick work of his pyjama top and then moved behind him to help ease his arms from the sleeves. Walking back around and looking up at him with a tender smile, Elsie leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on his chest, just over his heart. Not looking up, she laid a hand over the spot she had just kissed and turned swiftly in the direction of the bathroom.

Elsie had only applied the liniment to Charles' left shoulder when she heard him begin to snore. She lowered herself to the small space of mattress between Charles and the edge of the bed, smiling, she spoke to the back of his head, "So much for my hip." Having finished rubbing his entire back, Elsie stood and removed her dressing gown. She rubbed the excess liniment from her hand into her right hip. She quickly added a log to the fire before crawling into her side of the bed. Elsie snuggled up against Charles. He shifted and put an arm around her. Elsie gave him a soft kiss and whispered, "Another good day," closing her eyes and joining him in contented sleep.

* * *

><p>Charles woke with a smile as he felt the sun coming through the window warm on his chest. He glanced down. Why wasn't he wearing his pajama top? The light scent of liniment still lingered in the air. "Ugh, " he moaned. Elsie put a hand on his chest, "Are you all right?"<p>

Charles placed a hand over hers'. "I am fine; I am just a terrible husband."

Elsie laughed, "I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much."

"I fell asleep while you were rubbing my back with liniment. I didn't rub any into your hip."

Elsie leaned over and tucked her head under his arm, "You're right. You are the worst husband in the world. You washed and combed my hair for me, said gorgeous things and let me put my cold feet on your legs. You are quite simply the worst!"

Charles wrapped his arms around her. "Everything you just mentioned gave me great pleasure."

"Well, that makes two of us," Elsie kissed his chest. "What time is it?"

Charles glanced at his watch on the window sill, "Eight-thirty. Mr. Branson is bringing the children at ten?"

Elsie nodded.

"What are we going to do with these children today?" Charles stroked her hair.

Elsie turned her head to the ceiling, "I thought we could make them some honey sandwiches. They both love those. They will insist on "This Is the Way the Lady Rides," Elsie added, referring to the knee bouncing game to which Mr. Carson often treated the children. "I also have some chalk, colored pencils and paper saved for them. I thought they might like to draw while we have tea with Mr. Branson."

Charles looked down at his wife. "You would have made…" He stopped mid-sentence, regretting having started the statement.

"What?" Elsie smiled up at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Elsie's smile faded. She had a feeling he was going to say, "You would have made a wonderful mother." Or maybe he was going to say "wonderful grandmother." She was glad he had stopped. It was a sweet thought, but it also made her heartache.

Charles could physically feel Elsie's sadness. She seemed to deflate in his arms. She knew the rest of the sentence was "…a wonderful mother." Why did he speak? He would give anything to take it back if he could. He gently rubbed her side as they both stared at the ceiling.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and managed, "So would you, my love."

Charles smiled and pulled her close. "Thank you."

Elsie shifted so she was curled up around the side of his body and put her hand on his cheek, "At least we have these bairns, Charles. And Tom. And even Lady Mary."

Charles took her hand and kissed it, "Even Lady Mary?"

Elsie smiled, "Even Lady Mary."

They lingered for another twenty minutes before Charles remembered they had never done the breakfast dishes from the day before. "Three days of marriage and we left the sink full of dishes, Charles. Slippery slope."

Charles smiled as he pulled on his pyjama top and dressing gown. "I'll do them, love. Coffee or tea?"

"Oh, coffee, please." Elsie smiled as she tied her dressing gown. "I'll get dressed and then build a fire in the sitting room."

Charles glanced around the kitchen for one of the simple cotton aprons he had worn at the house, but it was not obviously at hand. A floral print house jacket that Mrs. Baxter had sewn for Elsie was hanging on a peg in the pantry. He quickly slipped it on and managed a bow on his hip to keep it closed before he set to making coffee and washing the sink full of greasy dishes.

Elsie was dressed and had just finished twisting and pinning her hair up when there was a knock on the door. She called out to Charles, "I'll get it," as she made her way from the bedroom to the front door. She opened it to find two tiny eyes peeking over scarves and a large smile on Mr. Branson's face as he held Sybbie on one hip and George on the other. "Good morning!"

Elsie smiled brightly at the children and Mr. Branson. "Did we say nine?"

Mr. Branson gave her a funny look. "No. Ten." He he shifted his wrist to show Elsie the time. It hit her. Charles had failed to wind his watch. It was still showing eight-thirty from the night before. "Of course! Of course!" Elsie covered with a bright laugh, "I don't know where my head is! Please come in!"

George held out his arms to her and she quickly gathered him to her, "Hello, little one! How are you?"

George smiled and kissed her cheek as he put his arms around her neck. Elsie was touched by his affection and felt her eyes tearing up.

Tom gave her a warm smile, "They have talked of nothing but coming to your house for the last three days. I tried to do "This Is the Way the Lady Rides.."

Sybbie interrupted him, "But you don't do it right! Where is Carson?"

As if on cue, Mr. Carson, who hadn't heard the arrival of their visitors because of running water and clanging pans, burst into song:

"Cuddle up a little closer, oh lovey mine

Cuddle up and be my little clinging vine

Like to feel your cheeks so rosy…"

Elsie smiled and encouraged them to follow her to the kitchen doorway. Charles was oblivious to his audience and began to do a little soft shoe, using a plate as a hat that he would lift on and off his head.

"…Like to make you comfy cozy

Cuz I love from head to toesy

Lovey mine

Cuddle up a little closer, lovey mine

Cuddle up and be my little clinging vine

Like to feel your cheeks so rosy

Like to make you comfy cozy

Cuz I love from head to toesy…"

Charles had just reached the big finish when he turned around to find four smiling faces watching him intently.

Branson and Mrs. Hughes finished the song for him, "Lovey mine!"

Sybbie giggled and pointed at Mr. Carson in his dressing gown and floral house jacket, "I like your dress, Mr. Carson."

Quite red in the face from both his exploits and embarrassment, Charles quickly decided his only choice was to smile and bow. He was met with applause and cheers.

Mr. Branson insisted on building the fire while Mr. Carson dressed and Mrs. Hughes located paper, pencils and chalk for the children. George and Sybbie happily doodled and colored as Mrs. Hughes began to make honey sandwiches and asked them about what they had been up to since she last saw them.

"Donk took us to see the horses." Sybbie was drawing a sky filled with birds and cats. Elsie smiled to hear the child's silly moniker for her grandfather. "One of the horses pooted and it scared him," she giggled. "It was very funny, Mrs. Hughes!"

Mr. Branson had just entered the kitchen. "Sybbie, Mrs. Hughes is now Mrs. Carson. Remember? She married Mr. Carson."

Sybbie smiled, "I forgot."

Mrs. Hughes patted the little girl's head, "That's all right, darling. Sometimes I forget, too."

Mr. Branson laughed. "I suppose being called Mrs. Carson after being Mrs. Hughes for so long would be quite an adjustment."

"Yes." Elsie nodded in agreement.

"But a wonderful one, I take it?"

Elsie beamed at Mr. Branson. "More wonderful than I could have ever dreamed."

"I couldn't be more happy to hear you say that."

Mr. Carson's voice suddenly boomed down the hall, "Who is ready to Gallop-a-trot? " Sybbie was out of her chair and running to him, squealing at the top of her lungs. George lifted his arms and began to moan, "Uh! Uh!" Elsie quickly lifted him from his seat, "Come along, my darling! You shall gallop-a-trot, as well!"

* * *

><p>Charles was on his twelfth round of "This Is the Way the Lady Rides" when Elsie snuck into the kitchen and returned with three apples.<p>

Waiting her turn, Sybbie looked at Elsie with curiosity. "Are we having apples?"

Elsie winked and crouched down next to her. "If you smile very sweetly and take these over to Mr. Carson, I think he will show you a trick."

George had just slid off a breathless Charles' leg when Sybbie toddled over to him, her arms full of apples. She smiled sweetly and said, "Please do a trick, Mr. Carson."

Charles looked up at Elsie. She copied Sybbie's smile and repeated, "Please do a trick, Mr. Carson."

"This is not what we agreed to." Mr. Carson raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"How can you say no to that face?" Elsie motioned toward Sybbie who looked up at him and batted her big blue eyes.

"You, madam, play quite dirty." Charles proceeded to take the apples from Sybbie and amazed the four members of his audience with multiple juggling tricks, culminating in his catching one of the apples with his mouth. His impressive feats earned him hugs, kisses and cheers.

The morning flew by. Charles and Elsie were both sad to say goodbye to the children, but knew it was important they stick to their schedules.

"You must come again soon!" Charles called.

"I think they would find their own way here if I didn't bring them." Tom and George waved as Sybbie blew Charles and Elsie kisses.

Elsie had just closed the door when she felt Charles arms wrap around her middle, his mouth nuzzling her ear, "You are in big trouble, miss."

Elsie smiled and crossed her arms over his, "Oh dear."

"Making my juggle in front of those children…"

"You are in trouble, Mr. Carson!"

"What?"

"I knew you could juggle, but I didn't know you could do all of those tricks!"

"I am a man of many talents, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie laughed as she turned around to face him. "Of that I have no doubt." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Why don't you take me into the bedroom and show me some of these talents."

Charles gave her a kiss, holding her tight as he whispered, "Prepare to be amazed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay! Just back from travels. Hope everyone had a safe and wonderful holiday!<strong>


End file.
